Mother's choices
by Dr. Dragon
Summary: What if Tigraine didn't die at the battle at Dragonmount? What if she was taken in by Tam as his sister? This stry is now ABANDONED. feel free to use any ideas or rewrite it if you want. i will eventually work on another story. Don't know what yet though.
1. Prologue: A raven

Disclaimer - I do not own Wheel of Time. Only this storyline

Prologue: A raven's dream

A raven flapped its wings as it flew over the battlefield. It came to rest on the ground, near to the edge of the dead. They spread out in a multitude, in almost every direction. It leaned down and began pecking at one of the corpses. Its head jerked up when it hears a sound, a cry coming from over the next mound of corpses. It hopped over to investigate. It saw a baby lying on the ground crying, in the arms of its dead mother. Then the mother stirred. He tentatively approached the two. It leaned down to look at the baby, and the baby looked back. He saw something.

_FLASH_

It recoiled. It saw the power behind those eyes. The master would greatly love to hear about this. And he would be rewarded if it eliminated the mother. It raised its beak and was bringing it down over the woman's unsuspecting neck when suddenly a sword rushed out and incapacitated the bird. It fell to the floor, blood bubbling out of its mouth and the last thing it saw was a heron on a blade. He didn't really mind. In death, the news would reach his masters ears much quicker than if he tool wing. He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Filthy things" snarled Tam al' Thor as he cleaned his sword in the snow. The raven was definitely dead. He looked over at the women it had been hovering over. He couldn't just leave her to die. He picked her up and noticed the warm bundle in her arms. He opened up her jacket to reveal a baby all wrapped up warm against her leather chest – piece. He smiled slightly. The woman gasped and opened her eyes.

"What …" the woman moaned as she opened her eyes. She saw him and stared before pushing him as far as she could before standing up with her baby. "Who are … you?" she asked gasping.

"My name is Tam, and yours" he asked looking at her, she looked like an Aiel, yet not. Her voice sounded like it came from Andor, Maybe Witebridge or Caemlyn.

"Shiael" she replied before hesitantly stepping towards him with arms wrapped protectively around her child. He started wailing. She smiled at the child slightly "Hush child Hush." She said. She turned to stare at Tam. "Do you have anywhere I can go with him?" she asked

"I have a farm in the Two Rivers". He replied. I've got a wife but you can stay with us until your up on your feet if you want. She nodded and turned to have one last look around before following him down the mountain "What are you going to call him" Tam asked Shiael.

She paused as if thinking for a moment, before smiling and saying "Rand" She looked up at the bodies of her dead kinsmen. Lamen was dead for his sin. It was time for good or for ill for Tigraine Mantear to return to Andor.


	2. Chapter 1: A familliar start

Chapter 1: A familiar start?

Rand al' Thor walked along the quiet road, his uncle and his mother beside him. He was on edge. He clung to his bow as if was his only tie to life as he walked along behind a horse and cart. But then how much can you expect of a sixteen year old. The familiar weight of a sword on his waist was one of his only reassurances. His mother Shiael walked proudly next to her, spear in her hand. Tam walked on the other side of the horse Bella. A gust of wind swept through the trees, throwing back his coat. He shivered.

He turned back to the cart and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He spun round and stared back down the road at the horseman who sat there staring at him. His hand went to his sword and he drew it in a spin of steel. His uncle and mother turned as well. Tam drawing his bow. He had once owned the sword Rand was brandishing but had been teaching him since he was six to be a blademaster. He announced that Rand was ready last week. His mother brandished her spear at the horseman who was clothed entirely in black. She hissed and began going forwards. Tam stopped her by grabbing her arm.

Rand watched slowly as the thing on the horse, as by judging from his mother's reaction, this was no human. Aiel training is never wrong, well hardly ever. The creature turned and galloped away into the trees. Rand sighed and sheathed his sword. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

A few hours later, he and his family reached the village of Emond's Field. When they entered the city, he looked pleadingly at his uncle who nodded at him slightly and he ran off, just as Cenn Buie ran up to his uncle. He started looking for his friends Matt and Perrin.

He found Matt by the Inn desperately trying to avoid the new Wisdom Nynaeve al' Mera who was chasing him with a switch. He nodded briefly to Egwene who was standing in the doorway watching. Perrin was sitting on the barrels laughing his head off at the spectacle. Matt saw him and seemed to forget about the wisdom for a moment "Hi Rand" he said stopping in front of him

"Gotcha" yelled a voice from behind Matt and he jumped nearly 5 feet into the air as the switch made contact with his bottom. Nynaeve nodded at Rand, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of the sword. She walked off as Matt stood there rubbing his sore spot.

"Anyway Rand" Matt continued as if nothing had happened "did you hear, there are strangers in town". He grinned as if this was an important announcement

Rand's eyes narrowed slightly. "Strangers? Does one of them wear a black cloak that isn't touched by the wind?" he asked quickly.

Matt's eyes widened and Perrin looked disturbed. "You've seen him too then Rand have you" Egwene asked smiling at him. "I'm sure he's just a traveller looking for somewhere to rest". Rand snorted.

"I'm not so sure Egwene, from the way my mother acted…" he began but was interrupted by Egwene's laugh

"Your Mother Rand? You know she sees shadowspawn in every clump of trees" She laughed whilst Rand's eyes narrowed and his hand instinctively flexed out to his sword hilt "Easy Rand" she said "No offense meant". He reluctantly nodded, after all everyone knew that Trollocs were a myth and so were Myrddaal were just gleeman's tales. And his mother did have an unfortunate track record, she didn't mean to attack old Cenn by the gnarled stump but her imagination got away with her.

"Ah well, better things to talk about" Matt interrupted suddenly. "There's a peddler, a gleeman, a lady and her guard in the village". He exclaimed. "Come on let's go see if we can find one of them". Rand nodded.

As they walked he fell in beside Egwene, she mouthed the word "sorry" at him and he smiled, they may argue occasionally, but she was one of his closest friends and there was something…more between them

"And he juggles knives and tells stories Rand…Rand?" Matt said bringing him back to reality. He and Egwene looked away desperately trying to hide their blushes and avoid matt's grin "Well if you two want to make calf eyes at each other instead, that'll be just fine" he said laughing. Perrin cracked a smile as they turned the corner walking straight into a man.

The man had a face of stone and piercing blue eyes. He was very tall, just a bit past Rand and had shoulder length hair. He scanned there faces, his eyes showing a hint of surprise when they passed over Rand before narrowing as they settled on his sword. His hand twitched slightly and rand knew that he was hiding a sword under his cloak. "Hello there" he said in a cool voice as Matt, Perrin and Egwene moved behind Rand slowly. The man noticed this and smiled. "No need to hide behind your friend there, my name is Lan"

Rand slowly reached his hand out to Lan and said "Rand". He was surprised when Lan actually shook his hand. This seemed to be a cue as all his friends began introducing themselves, but all the while Lan's eyes never moved from Rand, or his sword

"Lan" called a voice as a woman came out of the Inn. She looked around and saw him standing with the youths. She walked over and smiled "Hello there, my name is Moiraine" she said pleasantly. Rand noticed her face from stories his mother told him and within seconds was standing a way back with his sword out

"Aes Sedai" he snarled as Lan's sword left its sheath


	3. Chapter 2: Aes Sedai

Thank you for the reviews. I try to make it longer but have a bit of trouble occasionally. I am considering doing 2 chapters as 1 from now on

Chapter 2: Aes Sedai

As Lan's sword left its sheath, Rand moved. His sword flashed out and Lan barely had time to deflect it before it skewered him. He then proceeded to defend against all of Rand's attacks. The dual lasted a couple of minutes with Moiraine Sedai staring at Rand while Perrin, Matt and Egwene watched the fight in awe. Finally it ended when Rand hit the hilt of Lan's sword and knocked it from his hands. The clatter of steel on the stone of the path seemed to last an eon. Finally Lan nodded his head at Rand in something akin to respect. Moiraine stepped forward.

"Well fought child" she said smiling at him

"I'm not a child, I'm sixteen years of age" he said. Lan smiled at this

"How did you recognise me as an Aes Sedai so quickly?" she asked in a commanding tone of voice.

"My mother used to tell me stories about the meddling Aes Sedai" Rand said not hiding his unease at being around her. At the word meddling, Lan's hand twitched towards his now empty scabbard. Moiraine noticed this and held up a hand to prevent any further misunderstandings.

"Well, if your mother taught you to recognise Aes Sedai at first glance, I would dearly like to meet her. She sounds like a fascinating woman". Moiraine inquired.

"You may see her in the village but I'm not leading you to her" Rand exclaimed angrily. One of Moiraine's eyebrows rose slightly as he refused her. Egwene spoke then.

"Oh Rand don't be foolish. She isn't going to hurt Shiael" Egwene laughed. At the mention of the name Lan's eyes narrowed but he stayed silent. "She should be in the Inn with my father and Rand's uncle" she said to the Aes Sedai. Rand glared at her before silently walking away. Matt and Perrin followed. Rand didn't look back, so he didn't see the look of pain on her face as he left.

* * *

Moiraine Sedai watched the boy's retreating backs expectantly but she wasn't sure why. The boy Rand was skilled with a sword, that was certain but his mother had an Aiel name. She hadn't expected to find three boys the right age. She had been shocked when she had found two the previous day. They had been easily awed and impressed by a lady and eager to help in whatever way they could but it seemed that the third boy, Rand was something of a leader among them. Unfortunately it looked most likely that he would be the one she had been searching for which annoyed her no end because Matt and Perrin would have been easier to lead, and Rand already had a suspicion of Aes Sedai.

"Moiraine" Lan said and she looked up. she hadn't realised that she had been standing there for a while lost in thought. The girl Egwene was gone. She had been hoping to get more information out of her about the boys but it couldn't be helped.

"What is it Lan" she replied turning to look at him.

"Is it one of them?" he asked. She pondered it for a moment, not just if it was but also how much she should tell him.

"It may be" she explained eventually. She wouldn't tell him everything yet. He nodded at this before turning away to check on the horses. She decided to have a look around the village. If the boys followed al' Thor's lead, her original plan of the coins wouldn't work, she would have to think of something else, for now though, she would look for this Shiael.

* * *

Shiael, once called Tigraine Mantear was at that moment helping her adoptive brother carry in the barrels of cider (AN/ can't remember what it was or if we were told at all in the actual book). The winespring Inn was unusually full, for this time of year. Usually everyone would be busy preparing for Bel Tine. The reason for so many people became apparent as a gleeman came out. She froze as she got a good look at his face. It was Thom Merrilin, one-time court bard of Caemlyn. He hadn't been when she was daughter heir, but he may have seen the paintings of her in the royal palace. She cautiously carried the barrel to the bar before quickly leaving. It seemed that the wheel was out to get her however as she walked straight into an Aes Sedai. What was worse was that she was obviously of the Blue Ajah, which whilst was better than the reds were known to be meddlers in world affairs. Her hand went to her spear as she spat out the words "Aes Sedai".

"Oh no" the Aes Sedai complained as her warders hand went to his sword "Not another one" Shiael's mind reeled. Another one. Had she already met Rand? She took an involuntary step backwards. It was an Aes Sedai that made her leave her home in Caemlyn in the first place. If it was Rand, she was after, she wouldn't take him.

"I suppose you are this Shiael are you?" The Aes Sedai asked. Her stomach dropped. She knew her name. At least not her birth name though. "My name is Moiraine and this is my warder Lan". She said. Her eyes must have portrayed a flicker of recognition at the name for the warder for his eyes narrowed. No questions were asked though and she turned to go. "I would like to have a few words with you if you don't mind" she heard as she walked away and felt like swearing under her breath.

"I do mind" she called out over her shoulder as she stopped and turned.

"Come now, these will only take a moment" Moiraine exclaimed in surprise. Shiael could tell that the surprise was faked though. Against her better judgement, she nodded"

"Excellent now firstly, how did you come to have an Aiel name, and why are you here in the Two Rivers". Shiael sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tam al' Thor finished unpacking the cider and looked around for his sister and nephew. He asked Bran 'al Mere if he knew where they were and received a negative. He looked throughout the Inn and paused by a table where Abel and Master Luhhan were talking in hushed tones.

"So Perrin saw it too then?" Abel asked

"Aye, he did, a man on a black horse that the wind doesn't touch" Luhhan spat. Tam walked over.

"There not seeing things" he said quietly and both heads jerked up and stared at him. "I saw it on the road on the way here, though Rand and Shiael saw it first" he said in a low whisper.

"If you saw it, then we may be in a bit more trouble than if just Matt and Perrin saw it" Abel scowled

"You think he's a highway man?" Luhhan asked

"Maybe, I'll be taking my family home for the night just in case. Kari's in the house by herself, easy prey if he is a highway man. I'll see you two tomorrow." Tam explained turning and walking away. He left the Inn and started looking around. He turned a corner to see his sister looking very angry about something as she was talking to a woman. He beckoned at her and her face looked relieved as she came rushing over quickly.

"Thank you Tam" she said breathlessly. "That woman's after all my secrets. I hate Aes Sedai". Tam froze. A black cloaked stranger and an Aes Sedai. May be a coincidence. He hurriedly explained the facts and that they were going to leave and a small frown crossed her face. "you go. Protect Kari just in case; you're a blademaster after all. It's not fair to drag Rand away from his friends when we've just arrived. I'll stay here with him." Tam reluctantly nodded and waved a goodbye before hitching Bella to the cart and leaving the village.


	4. Chapter 3: The peddler and the

Sorry for taking so long updating I had revision, okay I'm lying, I couldn't be assed to but I will complete this story … eventually

Chapter 3 – The peddler and the gleeman

Rand walked through the streets of Emond's field with Perrin and Mat trying to avoid Egwene who they could hear calling for them in the distance. They turned a corner that led back to the square. They saw a cart pulled in. The peddler Padan Fain was a skinny man and his eyes scanned the crowd quickly, settling on the three boys sending a chill up Rand's spine. He went on to talk about wars in the world outside Emond's Field, about Logain, a False Dragon. Rand got up to wander off, it was the same every time, Fain came into town, would tell a story, embellishing the facts to scare the children, The council would come and get him, tell him off and he leaves a few days later.

* * *

Rand walked down the path towards the Inn, looking for his mother, as his father had left for home. He stopped outside the Inn looking at the shadows sitting there.

"Hello" he called to the patch of shadows.

"Good eyesight boy" a voice chuckled as an old man with a white moustache and patched cloak stepped from the shadows.

"Thanks Gleeman" Rand replied studying every inch of him whilst pretending not to be.

"The name's Thom Merrilin" The gleeman introduced himself. The name struck a cord in Rand's memory and he smirked slightly

"If you're going to be performing in Andor, no matter how far from Caemlyn, you might want to adopt a fake name Bard" He laughed and Thom stiffened "There is still a price on your head you know?"

"You are awfully well informed for a Sheppard" Thom said darkly.

"My mother made sure, I was kept abreast of all goings on in the world" Rand waved it off.

"Rand" called his mother's voice and he raised a hand in farewell before turning and walking off, the look of shock and surprise on Thom's Face not registering

* * *

Padan Fain walked into a separate room at the Inn. Those fools on the council had let him go without too much trouble. He stood in the centre of the room, made sure the door was locked and windows shut

"Come Fade" he whispered under his breath

A shadow grew from the wall twisting and turning until it formed into one of the dreaded Myrddraal.

"Report Fain" it said in a low rasping breath "Our master grows impatient, he wants the dragon's identity" Fain grinned at his luck, earlier in the day, he wouldn't have been able to tell the Dragon from among the three boys but that had changed.

"It is almost certainly Al'Thor" He said trying to keep the glee out of his face "He was born on Dragonmount, to a maiden of the Aiel spear, and he has power" Fain finished.

"Excellent" the Fade said fading back into the shadows. As he disappeared, his voice wrang out once more "He will be ours before morning" Fain smiled evilly. But something disturbed him. The woman who had born Al'Thor, a woman thought dead for nearly thirty years. Tigraine Mantear

* * *

Thom Merillin sat down in the chair in front of the fire and drew a deep puff on his pipe, She was alive, Tigraine Mantear was alive, after all that had happened in his life, he would have thought that he would be used to surprises by now, but two in one night. First the boy Al'Thor with the hair of the Andorian Royalty, then the shock of seeing the long lost daughter heir alive and well in a small village in the far west of Andor. If Tigraine returned there would be a civil war. And the boy, he was powerful, both physically and politically. He had seen the duel against the warder, there were not many in the whole world that could survive the blade of Al'Lan Mandragon, let alone win. He yawned and put his pipe to the side, no matter the outcome, he would follow this young Al' Thor, something told him that a great battle lay ahead, one that would bring the world into the light, or plunge it utterly into darkness

* * *

Myrddraal 295 stood attentive at the head of his fist of 150 Trollocs. He had originally planned on ordering them to scour the countryside, looking for the dragon, taking only a few into the village, but the information received from the whelp Fain, reassured him that he could take the whole fist with him. He opened himself up to the Great Lord's vision and shivered as he looked into the village. An Aes Sedai was there that was definite. He could sense another signature in the Inn but it was clouded, masked. If he could have grinned, he would have. This would be all to easy. He raised his cursed blade from Shayol Ghul and ordered the attack.


End file.
